


하얀소녀 (I wanna love your heart)

by seoulfulnights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, Vanilla, dodohee, it's wonhee's bday, sunflowers and blueberry pies, the softness will melt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: The older woman giggles, attempting not to completely burn their scrambled eggs while Dodo sneaks up from behind and attacks her neck with plenty of kisses. “You think I’d forget?” the taller whispers, pink stained lips nibbling on Wonhee’s ear and giving her lover shivers. “Happy birthday, my angel.”





	하얀소녀 (I wanna love your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeolmeoniji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/gifts).



> happy birthday my dear @jeolmeoniji! i hope you'll like this short fic with dodohee, completely inspired by your personality and style. thank you for being such an incredible person and friend and i hope you have an amazing birthday! Bee helped me out with the idea so I have to thank her too for this turning out to be so cute and fluffy. We love you <3
> 
> this fic can be imagined in the same au as @jeolmeoniji's I Do Love You (널하다) fic so be sure to check it out! (and all her other lovely stories)

🌻🌻🌻

Ever since she was a child, Wonhee has gotten into the habit of waking up at dawn with no alarm. Back at the farm, she’d quickly get out of bed, great the sun lurking at the horizon as dawn was just cracking, and set off with her daily chores. Her life has changed a lot from then. There are no more tiny chicks to feed and no crops to water, yet the habit of opening her eyes before any light crept into the room remained. Despite working normal nine-to-five hours at a flower store, Wonhee could never sleep in until a ‘decent’ morning hour, not if it meant missing the loveliness of the goddess beside her. Dodo, obviously, has no trouble to stay in bed past noon, true to her sleeping beauty princess title and capable to snatch the role for any stage play. Even with her curls ruffled and forgotten mascara smudged along her waterline, Chae Dodo is the most beautiful woman that crossed Wonhee’s life. The short-haired is so happy to have her girlfriend right here, to be able to admire the way sunrise brings a different shine on tan skin, and how her nose scrunches up when sleep finally disperses off her lashes.

“I don’t get you,” Dodo mumbles and rolls over to hide her face in the pillow, muffling a groan. Wonhee giggles and continues watching the younger with a soft smile on her plush lips, propping herself up on her elbow. “There must be better things to do than look at me until I wake up,” the brunette pouts and searches her lover’s warmth without opening her gorgeous eyes still. The pillow is quickly replaced with something far softer, the position making Wonhee blush. She distracts herself by brushing off some stray hairs from her princess’ face and planting a gentle kiss to Dodo’s forehead. “How could I? Never.” She knows her answer is more than predictable but it gets Dodo to look up at her at last, soft brown orbs meeting her own black and Wonhee feels once more that serene peace enveloping her whole body in a glove of love. “Sap,” Dodo teases but leans in more and gives her a proper kiss, bad breath ignored. A day cannot go wrong in Wonhee’s books if it starts like this, nonetheless, today’s no ordinary day either.

Dodo pulls away after a long time and drags herself on heavy feet to their en-suite, the sound of the shower soon reaching Wonhee and telling her it’s time to go prepare breakfast. She has taken the day off from the shop, wishing to enjoy her birthday silently at home instead – and hopefully have dinner out with Dodo once her girlfriend comes back from her own workplace. She doesn’t dare to hope for more, and she definitely doesn’t have the guts to ask Dodo to spend the entire day with her either. As long as she gets a tight hug and a kiss goodnight, Wonhee is happy. Her expectations are always exceeded though, so a tiny part of her expects Dodo to come up with some great plan that will definitely sweep Wonhee off her feet. The older woman giggles, attempting not to completely burn their scrambled eggs while Dodo sneaks up from behind and attacks her neck with plenty of kisses. “You think I’d forget?” the taller whispers, pink stained lips nibbling on Wonhee’s ear and giving her lover shivers. “Happy birthday, my angel.”

The wish makes Wonhee’s heart flutter and as soon as the cooking machine is turned off, she turns around in her girlfriend’s arms and thanks Dodo with a sweet kiss. There’s a huge smile stretching on her face, the one Dodo simply adores and brightens up the darkest days. The breakfast they share is lovely and rather quiet as Dodo is still to properly wake up. Wonhee has always wondered how the other woman manages to dress up, put makeup on and look so ravishing while still basically half asleep. Just one more of Chae Dodo’s endless charms, Wonhee muses and munches on the baby carrots she added to her plate. Dodo comments offhandedly on her resemblance to a bunny, yet another blush arising on Wonhee’s cheeks while her smile continues to radiate beauty. “When are you going to be back home? I’ll get dinner ready. Or maybe book a restaurant if you feel like it?” Wonhee suggests with a spark of hope in her eyes that Dodo finds quite intriguing. The former model leans forward, twirls a short lock around her finger and then kisses Wonhee’s nose, grinning when the other gasps surprised and backs off slightly.

“Babe, why would you think I’m going anywhere when it’s your special day?” In spite of living together for years and dating for even longer, Wonhee still has to get used to her girlfriend’s flirtatious mood. It is so endearing and honestly breathtaking each time Dodo takes off her ice princess mask and shows her true colors, the honesty of her own feelings and affection, and proves yet again she has the deepest heart and soul Wonhee has ever met. Shyly, the bigger girl reaches to intertwine their fingers and holds onto Dodo’s elegant hands, contrasting her own battered skin. Raised on the land, she never prioritized her looks nor did those around her who took her hefty strength as a great advantage. It is only when she moved to the city to attend high school that she became aware of all these little details others see as flaws. But not her Dodo. Chae Dodo has been the one who taught Wonhee to love herself again, in such a pure and innocent way, to embrace her differences and be proud of what makes her unique. Their contrast isn’t a mirror of Wonhee’s shortfalls, but they merely complete each other in what the other lacks. “I suppose you have some plan?” Wonhee whispers, eyes darting to look up and meet mischievous brown.

She only gets a playful grin in response before Dodo takes their plates to load them in the dishwasher. “Go and get changed, sweetheart,” she urges and Wonhee wastes no time to do as told – maybe just a second too long, eyes lingering on her beloved’s behind since Dodo decided to wear her tight skinny jeans today which emphasized her perky butt. Wonhee shakes her head to dismiss such thoughts so early in the morning and heads back to their bedroom, where a mysterious box wrapped in silky pink ribbons lies on their bed. The sight is not completely unusual and she recognizes the brand immediately as one of Dodo’s favorite, a leftover reminding the tall woman of her previous modeling career. She doesn’t dare to think the box is waiting for her but when the tag stands out, a neon yellow with her name written down in cursive letters, her heart makes a little flip, knowing Dodo must have gotten this for her in secret. With shaky fingers, Wonhee slowly unties the ribbons one by one and then takes off the cover. She is instantly mesmerized by beautiful blue cloth, a pattern of gentle white flowers embroiled across the expanse of sea dye, and even more entranced by the modern corselet. It’s one of the dresses she’s often admired when wandering the city alongside Minji, one of those she never let herself even try on for fear of it being too outrageous for her body type or personality. A sweet country girl wearing an elegant and rather sultry dress, that’s not quite fitting for Wonhee.

Yet Dodo went and bought it for her without a second thought, most likely after Minji told on Wonhee how much she longed to have such an outfit. A heartwarming handmade card drops onto the floor once Wonhee pulls out the gorgeous fabric and she dismisses it momentarily to read the short lines her girlfriend wrote. _‘A dress to match my sunny flower. Happy birthday, Sunshine. D._ ’ The grin that spreads on Wonhee’s face is so big her lips start hurting, a pleasant sensation that usually manifests whenever Dodo is around and spreads in tiny butterfly wings overtaking her stomach. Usually, she’s more than a little hesitant to wear a dress that covers in front just about two hands above her knees, however, this is a present from Dodo on her very birthday and that makes it all the more special to Wonhee. She struggles a bit with getting the zipper on the side all the way up and then fixing her cleavage, which is much deeper than probably all of her other tops’. Still, as different and off-looking as the dress appeared on first glance, it is a superb fit that accentuated her curves just right. The top resembles a corset, tight, with delicate lace trimming and cups which push up her chest quite alluringly, while the skirt flows down her thick thighs and stops somewhere above her calves in the back, the trail pretty and elegant. Checking her reflection in the dresser’s mirror, Wonhee has trouble recognizing herself. She enjoys feminine clothing as much as her girlfriend but while Dodo has no shame to dress in miniskirts that show off her legs for days, Wonhee always kept to being model. The reflected Wonhee greets her with a kind smile, a genuinely happy one before she shooes her downstairs to properly thank Dodo for the wonderful gift. After she steps out of their bedroom, Wonhee quickly deflates and runs back in the bathroom to primp her hair, or at least try to style it in an appropriate way to go together with the dress.

The soft music of keyboard dancing beguiles her out soon though and when she emerges in the living once more, Dodo is sitting in front of their grand piano, the one the younger insisted on having, playing her favorite lullaby. “River flows into you,” she whispers and by now her smile trembles while she tries to hold back the happy tears. Not as much as to not disrupt the moment, then for at least salvaging the mascara she put on for the special occasion. Dodo gives her a tiny smirk and makes room for Wonhee to sit on the bench alongside her while the tall woman’s fingers finished off the song. “I love you so much,” Wonhee suspires, melted beyond by just how amazing the woman in front of her is. Dodo turns to cup her squishy cheeks and for a second Wonhee awaits a sweet kiss on her mouth but the lips she longs to taste end up pressing tenderly on her forehead. “Happy birthday, unnie,” Dodo wishes once more and then proceeds to plant more kisses on Wonhee’s cheeks until they turn pink. Whether the flush is a side effect from Wonhee’s shyness or just the marks of Dodo’s lipstick doesn’t matter in the end, nor does anything else as they look into each other’s eyes. “You look so beautiful. You always do. This look fits you perfectly,” Dodo praises and Wonhee beams, eyes shutting in crescent shapes and cheeks popping to attention as her lips reveal the brightest smile yet. “Are you ready to go?” Without asking where or demanding some sort of explanation, Wonhee nods and lets Dodo take her outside where a very familiar van awaits.

“Oh my!” the short-haired gasps as she takes in the sight of her brother’s vehicle, cleaned and polished, new yellow dye gleaming in the sunlight. And on the sidewalk, two men with sheepish yet admiring looks on their faces. “Brother!” Wonhee calls before lashing out and jumping in Hoseok’s awaiting arms while Hyunwoo gives the two Shin siblings a little space. He takes advantage of the opportunity and slips the van keys to Dodo’s manicured hands, exchanging few words with the mastermind behind this whole surprise. It’s no secret that Wonhee and Hoseok have a strong brotherly bond, the older man protective over his little sister and the cute brunette always looking up to her big caring brother. And yet, for the past years there have been few occasions for them to meet and enjoy each other’s company, what with Hoseok taking over the family’s farm after their late uncle’s passing and Wonhee keeping up with the busy bumbling city life she chose to share with Dodo. There are times when the birthday girl wishes to go back to her hometown and help Hoseok out with all the tedious tasks the household might impose, or to at least look after their old aunt who raised them to be who they are today. But seeing Hyunwoo again as well settles all these worries. That protective teddy bear will never let anything bad happen to her brother and that’s clear as the blue sky above them by the way he looks at Hoseok. “Happy birthday, Wonhee,” Hoseok shouts, his strong arms lifting his sister off the ground in a tight hug. Wonhee’s giggles and titter fill the small street, Dodo and Hyunwoo sharing a knowing look about how precious Shin laughter truly is, a cure for the worst of pests. “Dodo asked us so nicely to let you borrow the van so we couldn’t deny,” the blond man explains his presence and Hyunwoo nods in agreement, a funny habit he’s got next to Hoseok. “We’ll be back to join you for dinner but go and have fun now,” the older brother grins, a mirrored smile on his face.

Wonhee accepts the story without question and turns back to her girlfriend, who presents her a chivalrously opened door. The short woman blushes at the unusual gesture, though Dodo always spoils her on the daily and even more so when there is an event to celebrate, but every year on Wonhee’s birthday it looks like she’s set herself the goal to top off the previous one. Wonhee wonders what the other woman has in mind, what could possibly be more extravagant than the beach house rented in the Caribbean’s last year. During their (wonderful) years together, Dodo has taken Wonhee to all sorts of exotic places, from Thailand to Hawaii and even Europe a few times. Born and raised on the countryside, Wonhee has never even imagined herself visiting such faraway lands and truthfully the long flights had scared her at the time, but Dodo taught her to allow the fluffy clouds to blur the terrifying thought of crashing in the ocean. For that and many other lessons, Wonhee feels grateful. Dodo has always offered her so much in their relationship, from unconditional affection to a roof above her head, and Wonhee could only hope she managed to make her girlfriend just as happy every single day of their lives. However, she does not expect any long distance trip after Hoseok promised to catch up with them for dinner, so where could Dodo be possibly taking her?

The van starts after the third try, the old motor harrumphing angry in the neighborhood as it is awakened, bringing back so many dear memories to Wonhee. On the rare days their nana managed to gather enough blueberries to bake a pie, their uncle would pull out this car and take them all by the river where they had wonderful picnics. The car broke down ages ago and the old man stopped driving even the field engine not long after with his weakened heart, so to see the van back on its wheels is nothing short of a miracle performed by the greatest mechanic, Son Hyunwoo. “Go ahead,” Dodo teases with a raised brow, guessing Wonhee is dying to play some music. The bunny‑like woman misses to notice the tape already inserted in the stereo, an antiquity forgotten by today’s cars, and gets a shock when instead of some local radio the stereo starts playing one of _their songs_. “You didn’t,” she gasps and turns to look at her lover. The open windows and the relatively high speed of the van, or as hard as Dodo dares to press on the pedal for fear of breaking the whole car, create a pleasant breeze twiddling with their hair. Dodo, as always, looks absolutely stunning with her brand sunglasses on and such a basic girlfriend outfit, jeans and a white t-shirt. Holding the steering wheel with just one hand – honestly, there’s no one cooler than Chae Dodo for Wonhee, the younger turns towards the brunet and smirks, “But I did.” As soon as the song ends, another one dear to Wonhee starts. She can recall them all, either being played at various events they attended together, parties they danced at, tunes they’ve relaxed to in their own bedroom, songs they’ve dedicated to one another throughout their happy relationship. Dodo has made her a traditional mixtape and Wonhee can’t wait to put it on repeat in the boom box they’ve kept in their apartment.

Dodo drives out of the city for a long while but Wonhee doesn’t pay much attention to the road, trusting her girlfriend with her life and singing along to the chants and shouting the lyrics as loud as she could. Throwing her normally chic image out the window, Dodo joins her every now and then until finally, yellow invades the fields to their left and right and she pulls over and off the road, the van cracking when it’s stopped so abruptly. “We arrived,” the skinny beauty announces and pulls on the handbrake for good measure. Wonhee blinks confused a few times, she expected them to visit some nearby city or at least some sort of place visibly lived by others, not to end up in the middle of nowhere with no signal on their phones. Yet when she looks outside, the surprised look is replaced with one of astonishment as she is faced with thousands of sunny face. “Sunflowers,” Wonhee exclaims like an innocent child and is quick to open the door and get out of the van. The grass is soft beneath her sandals and in the spur of the moment, Wonhee bends down and takes the shoes off, choosing to rather hold them in her hand as she runs around through the five feet tall flowers barefoot. Her ingenious laughter is infectious and carefree, and her soul has never been more at ease then right there in the pure nature surrounded by her favorite flowers and beside the one far more svelte and more gracious than any blossom. When Dodo reaches Wonhee at last and wraps her arms around the cute shortie, Wonhee melts completely in her girlfriend’s arms. “This is absolutely perfect, thank you for showing me this beautiful place,” the celebrated one whispers, face buried in Dodo’s neck and smelling the subtle fragrance that always made her feel at home.

“Thank you for showing me your beautiful heart,” she whispers, hugging Wonhee tighter and kissing the crown of her girlfriend’s head. For Dodo, Wonhee will forever be the biggest blessing in her life and while the gorgeous kind hearted woman resembles very much a sunflower with her bright and bubbly personality, it is Dodo who is the sunflower guiding herself after Wonhee the sun. With one more peck on smiling lips, Dodo leads Wonhee back to the awaiting van, whose open door revealed a lovely interior décor, fairy lights hanging off the window sill, fluff blankets laid down on the chairless floor and fluffy pillows filling up the place. And right in the middle, a picnic basket. “I got one more surprise for you.” Wonhee frowns, hands idly smoothing the folds of her news dress and takes a seat on one of the pillows, not caring in the least about proper ways of folding her legs while wearing a skirt. Dodo only smiles, smitten with the endearing behavior, and finally reveals her trump of all cards. A blueberry pie baked by Wonhee’s dear aunt. “I love you so much, Chae Dodo,” Wonhee proclaims through soft sniffle while wiping at the few tears that escaped her efforts. The chic lady offers her lover a genuine smile, and some tissues, before cutting her a big slice of pie. “Happy birthday, sunshine.”

 🌻🌻🌻


End file.
